


You Can't Stop DNA

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Mia & William Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sister Mia, Mention of Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Mention of Oliver Queen, Mia is so much like her father, Mia's POV, Mia's introspection about Oliver, Mia's thoughts about Oliver, Missing their parents, Parents Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Post-Season 7 (Arrow), Season/Series 07, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sweet, big brother william, they comfort each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: All her life she’d hated vigilantes. She hated what they allowed to happen to the glades. She loathed the very thought of them, doing everything in her power to reverse their errors, knowing what she knew, knowing who she was.Meeting William had been a mercy she’d knowingly wished for all these years.*A glimpse of Mia's changing perception about her parents and a small scene  between Mia and William after they say goodbye to Felicity.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Mia & William Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	You Can't Stop DNA

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Hi guys, so this fic was inspired by DNA by Lia Marie Johnson. The selected lyrics was what inspired the scenes written because it made me think about Mia and how her life or internal processing might have been like. I love Mia, she is everything I thought Oliver and Felicity's kid would be like, and the fact that she was trained by Nyssa Al Ghul just makes her even more awesome. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also: Major thanks to all those who have left Kudos it means alot.

_Hate to see you like a monster_

_So I run and hide_

_Hate to ask but what’s it like to leave me behind_

_I won’t be, no I won’t be like you_

_Fighting back, I’m fighting back the truth_

_ Eyes like yours can’t look away_

_ But you can’t stop DNA_

_ Are the pieces of you in the pieces of me?_

_ I’m just so scared you’re who I’ll be _

_When I erupt Just like you do_

_ They look at me_

_ Like I look at you_

All her life she’d hated vigilantes. She hated what they allowed to happen to the glades. She loathed the very thought of them, doing everything in her power to reverse their errors, knowing what she knew, knowing who she was.

Growing up, she knew she was different. She understood that little girl’s weren’t trained to be killing machines for no purpose. However, she pushed past her suspicions, did what her mom wanted. When exhaustion forced her to slow down, it was her mother’s urging eyes and Aunt Nyssa’s commands to stand up and start over that made it so she never truly understood the listlessness of life.

Mia never knew her father. She wondered about him constantly, often finding herself staring at her reflection in the mirror, identifying features that she recognized in her mom, searching those gifted to her by her father. She missed him dearly, though she didn’t know what she missed. She missed the idea of him.

She longed to know what kind of man he was. Her mom told her millions of stories, how they met when he’d brought her a shot up laptop. She described to Mia the smile his face held whenever he came to visit her.

“You look so much like him, sweetheart.” She’d say after, her hand cupping Mia’s face, her eyes searching her features, looking for her husband, looking for Mia’s father.

When she found out the truth, discovered that her entire life had been constructed by lies and deception, a sickening knot had formed in the pits of her stomach and a lump obstructed her voice.

With tears rolling her tears, Mia recalled the numbness that had set in her bones as she packed her bags. She thought of the world so many now lived in because of people like her mom and dad.

People who took the law into their own hands, who destroyed lives and homes for ‘the greater good’.

As she walked out the small cabin, her hands shaking, her eyes raw from unshred tears, she made a vow to herself. No matter the path that laid ahead, no matter the blood that ran in her veins, she would _never_ be like them.

*

Meeting William had been a mercy she’d unknowingly wished for all these years. As she spoke to him, as he told her about the man they called ‘dad’, about the woman who raised them, the knot in her stomach had returned, acidic with regret.

“You remind me a lot of him.”

They always told her that.

That she was so much like Oliver Queen. Mia liked to think it was because they both had to survive in a world that found joy in breaking you. When she spoke and fought and caught the spark of recognition in Roy, Dinah’s and mom’s eyes, she erupted her wall of defense.

Having William in her life changed everything for her.

Growing up, she’d been isolated. When she ran away, the loneliness had become a companion, restoring her belief that although she had Connor, she was alone. This empowered her in the coldest and darkest way. With no one to answer to, with no one to really care about, she found a way to survive.

The second William stepped into her life, her whole world shifted.

For the first time she had someone to fight for, something who wanted her around, who cared about her. She had someone who thought of her as family, something who loves her and trusts her, and never once lied to her.

Interacting with him brought a sense of joy and a sense of longing.

Hearing him call Felicity ‘mom’ and Oliver ‘dad’ made her wonder about the life she would have had, had she been told the truth about William.

She understood why they kept them apart. She understood why they left William, and later her too, but no matter the logic behind these reasons, anger surfaces whenever these thoughts plagued her mind.

*

“Hey.” Looking over to the source of the voice, Mia watched as William sniffed. “You have a minute?”

His eyes, much like hers were bloodshot, red rimmed and heavy from all the tears. Sadness lingered on within them. Once they returned after their mom had said her goodbyes, they’d both retreated to their own corners of the hide out.

Mia had changed into her work out clothes, dropped to her hands and started working out. Her body ached and burned away the intensity of the pain and the loss, but the second she stopped she felt its undercurrent rise to the surface, rolling over her body in a tormented wave.

“Yeah.” She pulled herself up from her sit-up, gracefully returning to her feet. Walking over to her towel, she dabbed away the excess sweat, tugging some the sweat soaked strands of hair which had escaped the confines of her ponytail behind her ear. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Hesitantly, he walked closer to her, coming to a standstill by the desk in the corner, leaning back into it. “I just… I wanted to check on you. See how you’re holding up?”

“I’m fine.” She immediately responded, her voice controlled.

“Really?” His brown eyes were earnest and kind. Once again, she wondered what her life would have been like had he’d been in it. “C’mon, Mia. It’s me.”

“I’m fine, Will.” She tossed the towel over her shoulder.

There was a pause. “It’s okay if you’re not. I know I am not. I mean, I am on the brink of breaking down every few seconds.” He swallowed thickly. “We lost our mom, again, Mia. We’re allowed to express that loss.”

Mia clenched her jaw. “I can’t afford to cry over this longer than I need to. Mom’s gone, once again. There is nothing I can do about it, and crying over it won’t make her come back.”

She abandoned us, again, Mia wanted to scream at him. But instead she said, “I’ve learned to live without parents, before, I can do it again.”

“Not alone, you don’t.”

The burning sensation in her eyes returned but her resolve never broke. “I can’t talk about this, William.”

“I’m not asking you to.” He shot back. “Believe me, after dealing with dad and his special brand of emotional constipation, I know better than to push you to open up to me this instant.” His hands moved as he toyed with his fingers.

It was a nervous tick of his she’d recently picked up. Just a few week ago, she’d seen her mom do the same thing. It ached, seeing these shared tendencies between them. They had a life without her before, and it hurt somehow, knowing that they shared memories she’ll never know, that they shared a life together.

Maybe it’s a selfish thought.

_“I guess they just didn’t want me.”_ He’d told her, the pain of those words clear in his eyes.

“How are you doing?” Mia asked him then.

His expression morphed into one of shock, only to shatter as sorrow claimed its place. “Dealing with it. It was one thing to know they were out there, living a life without me. It’s another thing to know they spend their whole life trying to create a better life for me and you, and now… knowing that I will never see mom again…” A single tear spilled down his cheek.

Her heart clenched the sight and in the next moment, Mia closed the remaining distance between them in three steady steps. He tensed up when she neared but the moment her arms wrapped around his neck, he sunk into the embrace.

This is their first real hug, she realized.

Arms foreign yet comforting wrapped around and tightened. Turning her head, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, hearing William’s sob-like exhalation against her hair. When her eyes started burning, she allowed them to, closing her eyes when tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks, running down the length of her nose, staining William’s shirt.

The wetness must have seeped through because William tightened his hold on her.

“We got each other, right?” He whispered hoarsely.

Mia, unable to speak without revealing her inner turmoil, simply nodded against his shoulder.

“So we’re gonna be okay. We’ll have each other’s back.”

Swallowing, Mia forced out a “yeah”.

They had each other.

They were the only family they had left.

It’s just them now.

And that knowledge brought a small sense of comfort to them both.

They would survive because they were their parent’s children. She didn’t know much about William’s mom and sometime later she will ask him, but Felicity and Oliver had left their mark in their lives.

She and William possessed the best qualities of their parents, and together, they would be all right.

She knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> The series will center around moments between William and Mia, often views by outsides, often from their POV. Some won't follow cannon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
